runaway_gemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Runaway Gems Wikia
The MANY kindergartens! Hello! '''I am Red Jasper! The leader of the Runaway Gems! Now, there is many kindergartens! Now, for me, I'm from the Alpha Kindergarten in Facet 6! But there is others! '''MANY others! I will tell you about them! DELTA KINDERGARTEN-''' This kindergarten usually made Agates and Chalcedonies! These gems are both Quartzes! Sadly, most of these gems were defective.. But one the bright side, that is what makes them special! 'PRIME KINDERGARTEN-' This was the kindergarten that made the well known, AMETHYST! This also made my fellow gems, Pearl and Black Opal! This Kindergarten was pretty great! 'BETA KINDERGARTEN-' The Infamous Beta Kindergarten! A "Total Rush Job" As Peridot Says, and I agree! The Carnilians and Alablasters that came out were very... Strange... 'OMEGA KINDERGARTEN-' These made Citrines, Alablasters, Amethysts, Jaspers, and other gems! This was also known as the Omi-Kindergarten! Every Gem was made here! 'ALPHA KINDERGARTEN-' This Kindergarten is My Kindergarten! Made Quartzes, and sadly, wasnt used as much, but the gems that came out were just fine! This list will be continued with the planetary Kindergartens! -Red Jasper (All Rights Reserved to Steven Universe and It's Creator, Rebecca Sugar)RedJasper10,00yearsago (talk) 01:11, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Thi The 'Lost '''gem - This is Riband Jasper telling you about the lost gem! In our temple, we do not speak her name...She faught along with Blue Quartz, not being Pearl, Alablaster, or Quartz. Or even Blue Topaz! She was her own gem, but something bad happened to her... '''THE BEGINNING OF THE GEM WAR | 7,000 YEARS AGO - ' This gem was one of the best soldiers along Blue Quartz, her weapon was an axe that had 2 blades that could cut through a gem's form. I was lying about the unspoken gem.. Her name was Onyx. She served White Diamond and rebeled. White Diamond did 'not '''like this. '''THE MIDDLE OF THE GEM WAR | 5,000 YEARS AGO - ' Onyx was hot on the trail, winning every fight! But, tragity struck.. 'END OF GEM WAR | 5,000 YEARS AGO - ' One night, she said she was fighting a corrupted gem, but the next day, she didnt return. After 5,000 years, she sill hasnt been found. Her room is now in ruins... -Riband JasperRedJasper10,00yearsago (talk) 04:13, October 9, 2016 (UTC) '''My Powers Now then, you know me as Riband Jasper but you don't know what I am capible of. Weather Powers Whenever I synch my mind with nature, my emotions can have an effect on the weather. Happy-Sunny Sad-Rainy Unforgiving-Snowy Mad-Thunderstorm It depends on how unforgiving or happy I am to indicate how hard it snows or rains. Spindash When I seem to go into a flaming ball that rolls, that is my spindash attack. Examples ----> RedJasper10,00yearsago (talk) 18:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC)Riband Jasper The Blank Trio-''' Blue Quartz had a side army of three white gems. 'QUARTZ-' This Quartz was like any other quartz soldier. She was usually the mission leader. Her gem was located on her left leg and her weapon was a dagger. 'ALABASTER-' This gem was the second strongest. She was also the Escort. Her gem was located on her back and her weapon is the ability to control the atmosphere, A.K.A- Atmokenisis. She also had cloud wings. 'PEARL-' This gem was the least strongest, but still strong at the same time. She was also the informant. Her gem was on her stomach and her weapon was a shield. 'AFTERWARDS-' After the rebellion, these three served as guards by the temple. But before Saints was made, she bubbled them and put them by her tree in the Quartz Battlefield. They still remain there to this day. '''NOTE - ABSOLUTLY DO NOT RELEASE THE GEMS UNLESS NECESSARY!